The Fox and Deity dilemma
by Sesshomaru Dogdemon
Summary: [SEQUEL TO MISSION:TIME TRAVEL] Kurama and Botan have to face Koenma with the help of their friends.See what they have to go through to be together trust me alot better than it sound.Slight humor rating T For Yusuke and Inuyasha mouth. PLS REVIEW
1. Kouga

**The Fox and Deity Dilemma**

Botan was walking through the hall to Koenma office.He said he wanted to speak to her about something but never told her what.She was going to find out now.She stop infront of the doors that lead to Koenma's office.She took a deep breath and enter.

"You wanted to see me Koenma sir."Botan said looking at Koenma.

Koenma look at her from his stack of papers."Yes Botan."Botan look at him giving him her full attention.  
"Its about this whole month after your mission with the others in Feudal Japan."

"When we came back from our mission a month ago?What about it?"She ask still not understanding what Koenma is trying to say.

"I notice that you and Kurama is closer than when you left for Feudal Japan."Koenma said.

_'Does he know our new relationship I hope not.'_Botan thought nervous that he may find out.

"Are you sure there nothinggoing on with you and Kurama."Koenma said eyeing Botan carefully.

"No there's nothing going on between us."She lied.

Koenma didn't buy it but let it go knowing Botan wouldn't say anymore."Okay you may leave"  
Botan left his office_'I wonder why he want to know mine and Kurama relationship.'_she thought going to her room in the palace to rest.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Feudal Japan**

"What do you want you mangy wolf."Inuyasha said drawing his tessaiga.

"I'm here to see my Kagome you mutt."Kouga said in a fighting stance.

"What!She is not yours' wolf."Inuyasha said about to charge at him when...

"Sit boy!"Inuyasha fell face first on the ground.He slowly got up and look behind him to see Kagome with her hands on her hip.

"What was that for."He said getting to his feet.

"Well why did you have to pick a fight with Kouga what did he do to you."Kagome lecture.

"Serve you right mutt."Kouga said smirking.

"What was that."Inuyasha said about to charge at him.

"Inuyasha don't make me say the 's' word."This may Inuyasha stop.

"There so why are you here Kouga?"She ask.

"I'm here to see you my love."He said grabbing both her hands with his.Kagome sweat dropped at his declaration of love.

_'I can't beleave him,he's flirting with Kagome and she is not doing anything.'_As much as Inuyasha wanted to stop Kouga he couldn't unless he want to end up on the ground again so all he did was sheath his tessaiga.

Kagome remove her hand from Kouga's"Thats right."Kagome said remembering something both Inuyasha and Kouga stare at her in confusion."Um Kouga can you give me the Jewel on your legs."She pleaded.

Kouga look at her like she crazy"Why?"He ask.

"Well you see Naraku is dead and I need to make the Jewel whole again."

"So he's actually dead."Kouga said.

"yes so you don't need the Jewel anymore."Kagome said.

"Alright."Inuyasha and Kagome look at him in shock.

"Really."Kagome said hoping this is real and not some dream.

"Yes I will win you over from mutt face over there without the power of the Jewel."He said bending down to take out the Jewel.  
He stand up and handed both of the jewel shards to Kagome.

"Thanks."She said taking the shards and placing it in the Shikon jewel.She place it back into her backpack.

"See you Kagome,smell you later mutt."He said before taking off.

"I can't beleave that wolf."Inuyasha said.

"Stop being like that Inuyasha all we need now is Kohaku Jewel shard."

"Yea but how are we going to get it without him dieing."Inuyasha ask.

Kagome was thinking about that than a light bulb showed up on her head"I know."

Inuyasha look at her"Okay what is it."

She look at him and smile"We go ask Sesshomaru."

"WHAT!"He said."Did you get hit in the head or something."

"No...Just think about it he can use his tenseiga to bring Kohaku back."

"But that bastard won't help us."

"But lets try anyways."

"No."

"If you don't come no more ramen for you."

Inuyasha look at her in shock can't beleave what she said"No you wouldn't."(lol reminds me of Naruto don't you agree but Naruto is wrost when it comes to ramen. )

"Than come along with us."She said.

"You mean the others are coming?"

"Yes as soon as I tell them."She said running off towards Kaede hut to tell her friends the news.

_'How did I get myself into this.'_Inuyasha thought.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally the sequel to Mission:Time travel;I know kinda short sorry about that.anyways I know its more Inuyasha in this chapter and no K/B yet don't worry in later chapter It will have KB but I did it this way so you Inu group can get the others shard after their Journey won't end if they don't get all the shards.Don't worry the Spirit detective will meet Inuyasha and Kagome again after all the spirit detective have no business in feudal Japan.Hope you enjoy it pls give me reviews,the more review I have the quicker I update,Thanks.Bye.


	2. Sesshomaru's help

**The Fox and Deity dilemma**

Kurama was laying on his bed when he heard a knock on his window.He look at his window and saw Botan on her oar.He got up from his bed and open the window.Botan flew in and landed on the floor she snap her fingers and the oar dissappear.

Kurama smile at her"Its nice to see you again Botan."Botan smile back at him."So what can I do for you."He added.

"Well I don't have to ferry anymore spirits for the time being.So I thought of spenting my free time with you if you are not busy."

"No I'm not busy."He said happy to be in her company.He look into her eyes and notice worry in them."Botan whats wrong?"He ask hoping he could comfort her.

"No there nothing wrong."She lied giving him one of her fake smile.

"Botan you're not a very good liar."He place his fingers under her chin and tilted her head.He look into her eyes."Tell me what's bothering you."He said in a comforting voice.

_'Should I tell about Koenma if I don't say anything he will know something is wrong.'_Botan look into his emerald eyes and decided to tell him the truth."Its Koenma."

Kurama look at her in surprise_'Koenma.He better have not hurt her.'_Growling at his own thought.

Botan saw anger on his feature"Kurama are you okay?"She ask.

Kurama look at her and calm down a bit"Yes I'm fine.What did he say to you?"He ask wanting to know what Koema had said to make her worry and sad.

"He seem to know something is going on between us."She answer.

"What?"He ask in surprise.

"Well I better be off see ya Kurama."She said and was about to summon her oar when Kurama grab her wrist.She turn to face him.

"Um my mother won't be back from her business for a week so I would be glad if you stay a bit longer."He ask slowly letting go of her wrist.

She smile at him"Sure I don't have to work till tomorrow."She said sweetly.

Kurama lower his head and kiss her on the lip.He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.Botan was shock but let it pass and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.They stood like that for a few minutes.They broke apart after some needed air.Kurama look into her eyes.

"Thank you."He said smiling.

Botan look at him in confusion"For what."

"For staying here with me."

She smile"You welcome."

He smile and hug her_'I promise you Botan I will always be there for you.'_

Botan felt comforted from Kurama embrace she than hug him too._'I won't make Koenma let me give up the person I love'  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Feudal japan**

"I can't believe you ."Inuyasha said looking very mad.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"Kagome ask.

"You draging us to find Sesshomaru he could be anywhere."He whine.

"Oh come on Inuyasha not this again I already told you we need his help."She said.

Sango look at Kagome"are you sure Sesshomaru will help us."

"I don't know but it is a chance that we will have to take."Kagome said.

_'I hope he'll help I can't stand of losing Kohaku again.'_Sango thought.

Inuyasha stop sniffing the air.Kagome look at him and stop as everyone else."What's wrong Inuyasha?"She ask him.

"He's here."He said trying to pinpoint the direction he will be coming from.

"Who?"Kagome ask.Everyone else also want to know who this person is that is heading their way.

"Sesshomaru."Inuyasha answer.

"What?Are you sure Inuyasha."Miroku said.

"Yes I'm positive,he seem to already know we're here."

"I see him."Kagome looking in the direction where Sesshomaru was coming from he had Rin,AhUn,and Jaken with him.

"Why are you here Inuyasha?"Sesshomaru ask once he got in front of Inuyasha.

"Kohaku."Rin said with joy once she saw him.She got off AhUn and ran towards Kohaku.

"Rin its nice to see you again."Kohaku said with smile.

Sesshomaru saw this and was mad he has gotten pretty protective of Rin especially when Kohaku is around.Well you can't blame him Kohaku did try to kill Rin even if Naraku was the one cotrolling him.He growl of that thought.

Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru low growl._'Hm so the girl is his weakness.'_"Kagome wanted to know if you can bring Kohaku back with your tenseiga after we take the Jewel shard from his back."He said bluntly.

_'So they want me to help the boy,Hm I have no reason to help him.'_He thought.

Rin look at Kagome"Is it true he will die if the Jewel come out of him?"Rin ask.

"Yes Rin."Kagome said.

Rin than look at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes"Please Lord Sesshomaru help Kohaku."She said sweetly.

Sesshomaru look into Rin pleading eyes_'Why does she have to use that against me...damn those eyes of her's and curse my softness for this girl.'_"I will only help the boy once."He said.

_'Ha Ha Ha I can't believe this and he call me weak for caring fo humans.'_Inuyasha thought laughing in his mind. "Hey Sesshomaru why the sudden change?"Inuyasha said already knowing the answer.

"My reason of any sort is no concern to you."He said.

Sango look at Kohaku"Are you ready Kohaku?"She ask.

He nodded"Hey sister."She look at him giving him her full attention."Um will it hurt?"  
He ask.

She gasp at his sudden question"No... it won't."She said holding in her tears and sobs.

Kagome went to Kohaku back"Don't worry Kohaku it will be done quick."She said.

Kohaku close his eyes waiting.Kagome reach for the Jewel in his back.She got a hold on it and slowly took it out.As soon as she took out the Jewel he fell over."Kohaku!"Sango shouted running towards him she caught the body before it hit the ground.

Tenseiga started pulsing Sesshomaru knew what tenseiga wanted.He unsheath his tenseiga it was still pulsing.Sesshomaru than saw the ghouls around Kohaku body."Step aside."

Everyone saw him with tenseiga in hand."Sango we should let Sesshomaru do this."Miroku said.Sango nodded she place Kohaku down gently.

Sesshomaru raise tenseiga up and swipe it down at Kohaku body.The ghouls were destroy.Sesshomaru than sheath tenseiga.  
Kohaku eyes slowly open.Sango was relief to see her brother a live."Kohaku."She said with tears of joys flowing through her eyes she ran and hug him."You're back."

Kohaku nodded and hug his sister."Hey where are you going?"Inuyasha said which made the sibling depart and look at him.

Sesshomaru back was facing them"I have no business being here,lets go Rin."He walked off.

Rin ran to Sesshomaru side and look back one more time she wave at them"Bye."She said before catching up with Sesshomaru,AhUn and Jaken.

"Sweet girl."Kagome said.

"Um we should get going."He said they all nodded.

"Wait." they heard Kagome.

"Yea what is it Kagome."Inuyasha said.

"Why I put the Jewel back now."she said placing the last jewel shard in the shikon jewel.Kagome close her eyes and a made wish.Everbody saw the Jewel glow and disappear.

"Hey where did the Jewel go?"Inuyasha ask.

"I made a wish for the jewel to be gone so no greedy human or demon can have it."Kagome said.

"Wait Kagome if the Jewel is gone you can't come back here."Sango said sad that she will lose her friend.

Kagome shook her head."I can still see you guys but not as much,but I promise I will visit you guys when I can"  
She said.After their small discussion they started to walk back to Kaede village.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well here's my chapter next chapter will be more Yu-Yu hakusho I promise.I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and pls review well see ya bye.Oh and thanks my loyal readers.


	3. Yusuke and Kurama conversation

**The Fox and Deity dilemma**

Kurama was heading to the cafe to meet Yusuke its been two weeks since he last saw Yusuke and the others with the exception of Botan.He enter the cafe and look around he than spotted Yusuke sitting alone on a table.Kurama went over to him.

Yusuke look up and saw Kurama heading towards him."Yo Kurama its been a while."

"So it seem."Kurama replied with a smile taking a seat across from Yusuke.

"So what have you been up to Kurama?"ask Yusuke

"Not much what about you?"Kurama replied/ask back.

"Trying to avoid school."Yusuke replied.

Kurama chuckle.The waitess came over to them."What may I get for you gentleman?"She ask with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Um,I'll have a coffee black."Yusuke order first.

"I'll get a coffee light with two sugar."Kurama order after.The waitess took their orders and left to do their orders.

They continue their conversation"So how have Kuwabara been?"Kurama ask.

"The same,he goes to Genkai temple everyday to flirt with Yukina."The waitess came back and handed them their coffee and left.

Kurama laugh"Thats Kuwabara."He took a sip of his coffee Yusuke did the same.

"Sooo...how have things been with you and Botan?"Yusuke ask mischievously.

Kurama took another sip of his coffee and look at Yusuke"Everything is fine between us."Kurama replied.  
After many dates with Botan and getting to know her better his embaressment stop.

"Oh really."

"Yes Yusuke our relationship is going at a steady pace."Kurama said.He place money on the table for the waitess Yusuke also put money on the table.They both left.

"Well see you Kurama if I don't get to school soon Keiko will kill me."Yusuke said running in a different direction.

Kurama went to school.Once he reach his school he went to class.

After a few minutes the teacher came."Good morning class today..."

Kurama wasn't paying attention to the teacher._'I hope Botan is okay its been a week since I last saw her.'_It was going to be a long day for Kurama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Otherside of town**

_'I haven't been in a bed like this in a long time.'_Kagome thought laying down on her bed closing her eyes to sleep.But before before she can do that she heard her window open.She open her eyes and sat up and was surprise at what she saw."Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha look at her.

"Why are you here?"She ask.

"I'm came to see you."Inuyasha said.

"I told you that I will visit you and the others when I have the time but right now I need to catch up on school work."

"Yea.Yea.Yea,I know its that Shippo is crying because he misses you so I went here to prove to Shippo that you're alright"  
Inuyasha said trying to cover up the truth.

"Thats sweet."Kagome said with a smile_.'Inuyasha is lieing through his teeth he just came here to see me.'_Still having a fake smile on through her thought. "Hey Inuyasha?"Kagome said not having a fake smile on no more.

Inuyasha look at Kagome"Yea."He said wanting to know what she wanted.

"Um Why didn't you get mad when you didn't made the wish to become full demon?"She ask.

_'What!'_He thought in shock."Well if you want to know...I relize that I won't be sane if I become full demon."

"I see."Kagome said remembering the time tessaiga was separated from him,he lost control of himself.  
"Hey Inuyasha."

"What is it?"He ask looking at her.

"Um why don't you sleep here tonight..I mean its already dark and tomorrow you can eat breakfast with us before you go." She ask nervously waiting for an answer.

"Sure."He answer after awhile.He took a spot across from Kagome's bed and sat crosslegged.Tessaiga was held in front of him and he drift off.

Kagome look at Iuyasha sleeping form'He look so cute sleeping like that he almost look like a child.'She thought laying on her bed and also drift off to sleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heres another chapter sorry that it had no KB moments here but it will soon so hang tight pls.Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for this chapter being short Today was my first day of school and the teacher gave me homework but I'll try making the other chapter longer.Thank you all for reading AND reviewing my stories.Till next time.


	4. Final decision

**The Fox and Deity dilemma**

Botan was laying on her bed.Its been a week since she has spent time with Kurama.Now all she does is work,work and more work._'I bet he's doing this so I won't see Kurama.'_She thought trying to sleep for more hard work the next day.

Botan woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on her bedroom door.She sat up and look at the door.  
"Who is it?"She yelled out.

"It's Ayame."She answer.

_'Ayame?I wonder what she want this early.'_She thought looking at her clock that was next to her bed.It read 8:00.  
She got out of bed and started to get dress."Give me a few minutes."She yelled out again.After getting dress she walk to her door and open it.Ayame was standing there with a small smile.

"Sorry for waking you up but Lord Koenma ask for you."She said

Botan was _confuse'Huh why would he want to see me this early.'_Botan than smile at Ayame."Thanks Ayame."

"You're welcome Botan,I'll see you around."Ayame said waving at her before she left.

_'I wonder what Koenma want, oh well I'll find out once I reach his office.'_Botan thought walking through the halls towards Koenma office.Once she arrived she open the door and enter."You wanted to see me Koenma?"She ask politely.

Koenma looked up at her"Yes Botan I ask for you."Botan waited patiently for Koenma to continue.Koenma let out a sigh"How much do you care for Kurama?"He finally said.

Botan was shock she didn't know why Koenma wanted to know her relationship with Kurama, since he did banned her from seeing the fox in a way."...Why do you want to know?"She question.

Koenma look in her eyes"Are you devoted to him?"He ask trying a different approach.

Botan didn't understand why Koenma was asking her these question._'Should I tell him.'_She thought for a moment and decided the best thing to do was give him a answer."Yes I'm devoted to him."She pause for a moment before continuing"And I do love him with all my heart he's the first guy that ever took notice in me.In a romantic way."

"I see.Botan do you know why I didn't want you to have a relationship with Kurama?"He ask eyeing her carefully.

Botan throught for awhile before answering"No."She said in confusion.

"Because Botan you and him are different..."

"But that shouldn't matter."Botan interupt him.

"You didn't let me finish, I was trying to tell you about why you are different from each other...The reason why is because he is from Makai and human world and you are from Rekai, He is a human with a demon soul and you are death, after all you ferry souls all your life.Now do you see why you shoulden't be with him."Koenma finish.

Botan had sadness in her eyes"Even so I still love him and nothing can change that."Her eyes switch from sadness to confident.

Koenma look into her eyes and saw the love she have for Kurama he sigh"Very well I'll let you see him but keep it at a low level,we'll keep this a secret until I can find something that can have you be together."

Botan was shock, she didn't think Koenma will help her let alone have her see Kurama again, she smiled."Think you Koenma"  
"You welcome, oh and Botan you free for today."

Botan was over joy she nodded and ran out of the office, knowing where she's going to go.

Koenma smile after Botan left_'She seem very happy maybe Kurama is good for her.'_He thought getting back to his paper work.

* * *

"Hey Kurama!"Yusuke shouted.

Kurama turn his head and saw Yusuke running towards him and Kuwabara running right brhind him.Once Yusuke and Kuwabara reach Kurama they stop putting their hands on their knees and was breathing hard.

"I...finally found...you."Yusuke said in between breaths.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara why were you running?"Kurama ask looking at the tired teens.

"Well you see we both prank out teacher and if he find us we're dead and worst Keiko is going to kill me."

"You ran across town for that."Kurama said staring at the two.

"Yeah and we were wond-"Yusuke stop after he saw Kuwabara glare"I mean I was wondering if I can stay with you until Keiko calm down."

"Yeah and Urameshi got me in trouble too now I'll have to face my sister when I get home.So when he said _'we prank the teacher'_  
he really meant _'he prank the teacher'_ I was just with him at the wrong time."Kuwabara finish his explaination and left the other to go home.

Kurama look at Yusuke"Why do you always get yourself in trouble?"Kurama ask.

Yusuke smirk" its who I am."

Kurama chuckle"I see."

"Yeah so I can stay with for the day."

"I don't see why not I don't live with my mother no more."Kurama said he deciding to help his friend out.

"Who're the best Kurama, living in campus is cool."Yusuke replied.

"Yusuke it take responsibility to live in a campus."

"Yea Yea."Yuske replied lazily not really paying attention to Kurama speech.

Kurama smile knowing this_'You'll never change Yusuke.'_Both teens were walking to Kurama home.

* * *

First I wanna say I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for this late update.School was hectic and the teachers gave a lot of H.W., tests, and quizzes Yeah I know it sucks having hw tests and quizzes on the first three weeks of school.Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.I'm not sure when I'll update next chapter but I know it will be sometime next month.Thanks for understanding my late updates and for reading my story and also reviewing.Bye 


	5. Inuyasha

**The Fox and Deity dilemma**

The bell rang dismissing class.Kagome pack everything to leave for home."Hey Kagome."A voice shouted while she was leaving the class.

"Oh Hojo its you."Kagome said with a small smile.The boy walk over to her.

"Hey I was wondering if we can go out on a date."Hojo said tring to hide his blush.

"Sorry I can't I have some thing else to do but I'll see you around okay."

Hojo had a small frown on his face from her rejection than it became a smile"okay catch you later."He left.

After Hojo left Kagome turn to exit the school.When she was out of school Kagome notice something that shock her, right in front of the gate was Inuyasha wearing a baseball cap.

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, grab him by the arm and speeded out of the school to a more secluded area.  
She let go of Inuyasha and was breathing hard from the running she just did."Hey what was that for Kagome!"Inuyasha said,  
mad that Kagome was dragging him.

"Well I wouldn't have done that if you didn't show, why did you come anyway?"Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha shrank a little from Kagome out burst."I just came because your mother ask me to.And I was worry."Inuyasha murmur the last part but unfortunaly Kagome heard him.

"You worry about?"She ask sweetly, she couldn't beleave what he said.

"Now I didn't."Inuyasha said rather quickly.He than walk off.He stop when he notice that Kagome wasn't moving "Are you coming or not?"He ask rather annoyed.

"Coming."She said _'I know that you care Inuyasha, you just have your own way of showing it.'_

"Kagome."Inuyasha said annoyed that Kagome haven't move yet.

Inuyasha voice broke Kagome thought and ran towards Inuyasha and stop when she was beside him.Both not talking but rather enjoying each other company, while walking back to Kagome's home.

* * *

Botan was flying towards Kurama's home on campus._'I see it.' _Botan thought happily. She lower her self towards his window.  
Once she reached.She tap at his window _'Please let him be home.'_ She thought. 

She was surprise when she saw no other than Yusuke sliding the window up."Botan? Wow its been a week since I last saw you"  
Yusuke said happily in seeing his friend again."Come on in." He said moving aside for Botan.

Botan slowly place her two feet on the rug floor.She tuen to Yusuke"Is Kurama here." She said wanting to see the red head.

"Nope, but he'll be back he went to buy food.He will be so happy when he see you."

Botan smile but than a question came to Botan "Yusuke why are you here?"

Yusuke look at her "Well me and Keiko had a fight, So Kurama said it was okay if I stay here till Keiko calm down."

Botan shook her head "You never change do you Yusuke."She said with a smile.

"Nope." Yusuke stated proudly.

They both heard the door open."Guess that's Kurama."Yusuke said walking out of the room he was in with Botan.

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke said leaving the room.

Kurama look up at Yusuke while putting the food away."Hello Yusuke."Kurama said after placing all the food in the right place.  
"Kurama."

Kurama look up at Yusuke "Yes Yusuke?"

"There's someone here who want to see you."He said with a smile.

Kurama look at him with confusion_'Who would want to see me.'_He thought.His thought was broken when he heard someone coming out of the guess room Yusuke was staying in.

Kurama confusion turn in to shock_ 'Botan.'_ He couldn't beleave that she was here.

"Hi Kurama hope I'm not bothering you."She said staring at Kurama.

Kurama broke out of his trance "Not at all." He said happy to see her again.

Yusuke was looking at the two than an idea pop up in his head."Hey guys I'll see you later I'm going to prepare myself for Keiko wrath, wish me luck." After that he left Kurama and Botan alone. _'Yes now they can spend some alone time.'_Yusuke thought while leaving the campus ground.

* * *

I'm back... yes I know this chapter is kinda short for my liking as well but I didn't know how else to end it. And next chapter will be K/B I promise.Hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	6. Keiko anger, Yusuke fear

**The Fox and Deity dilemma**

"Nice to see you again Botan." Kurama said with a smile. He was happy to see Botan again he was really missing her presence.

"Kurama I really miss you." Botan said.

"So how long can you stay here?" Kurama ask, he wanted to spend as much time with botan as he can before Koenma notice she was gone.

"For the whole day." Botan said with a smile.

"Th-The whole day." Kurama stutter, he couldn't belive what he was hearing.

Botan nodded "Yea Koenma said I can see."

Kurama was shock, Koenma actually let Botan see him.

Botan saw the surprise on his face "Koenma said he will help us be together." She said smiling.

Kurama was happy that he can spend time with the woman he cares about. "Botan?" Kurama ask nervously.

"Yes?" Botan ask.

_'Why is this so hard to say, its only a few words.'_ Kurama look at Botan still slightly nervous.Botan look at Kurama in confusion.

"Is there something wrong Kurama?" She ask.

Kurama decided to ask her "Umm...Botan I was wondering...if perhaps you will like to go on a date with me?"

Surprise was evident in her eyes. "I mean since we never been on an actual date before." Kurama quickly added.

Botan was happy she will get to go on a real date with Kurama. "Yes." She quickly answer.

Kurama look at her in happiness. "How about I pick you up tomorrow around noon.?" He ask.

"Yes, I will tell Koenma to let me off early."

Kurama nodded "So since you have the day off why won't we go out somewhere."

"Like where?" She ask.

"Anywhere you want to go." He said. He would go anywhere as long as Botan is happy.

"How about window shopping." She said with a big smile.

_'Window Shopping? Whats with girls and shopping?'_ Kurama sigh "Alright window shopping it is." He said.  
Today was going to be a long and most likly boring for Kurama. He look at Botan happy._ 'As long as she is happy I will go anywhere.'_

After that they left Kurama's apartment to start every men worse nightmare, and every girls joy.

* * *

_'Home sweet home.'_ Yusuke thought. Slowly walking to his apartment until he heard. 

"YUSUKE!"

Yusuke stop as soon as he heard her voice._ 'Crap.'_ Was the only thing Yusuke could think of at the moment. He slowly turn around and saw a very angry Keiko.

"Hey Keiko." Yusuke said trying not to act intimidated by Keiko.

"Where have you been?" She ask.

"Ummm..."Yusuke didn't know what to say to a very piss Keiko.

"Yusuke you cut school again, I can't belive you." Keiko said.

"Keiko I was busy." Yusuke said trying to find a excuse.

"Busy with what?" Keiko ask. Her temper was slowly rising do to Yusuke lame lies.

"I was..." Yusuke pause trying to think of something.

"You weren't busy you were fighting weren't you?" Keiko ask knowing Yusuke was lieing.

An idea popped in Yusuke head _'That may work'_ He thought.

"Umm I had to help Botan and Kurama?" Yusuke said suddenly.

Keiko look at him skeptically "With what?" She ask calming down a little.

"Umm with there relationship." He answer hopeing Keiko leave it at that.

"Yusuke you shouldn't interfer with other people relationship and you're changing the topic." She yelled.

Yusuke was scare to death _'Hell I fought guys that wanted me dead but Keiko is scarier than them all when she's mad'_  
He thought.

"Come here lazy bum." She said grabbing his ear. She started walking to his house.

"Ouch... Hey Keiko that hurt" Yusuke complain.

Keiko ignore his complaints "Once we get to your house will be studying and you'll will be doing your homework as well."

_'Damn, what did I do to diseve this?'_ He ask himself. He started to feel more pain in the ear Keiko was grabbing.  
"Hey Keiko...Ouch That hurt stop pulling." He whine.

"No not until we get home so stop being a baby." She said still walking towards Yusuke's house.

"Ouch...But Damn it Keiko your grib is strong and its hurting me." Yusuke complain still.

"Well from now on you're will learn that it dosen't pay for you to cut school." She said while walking inside Yusuke's apartment.

_' This is going to be a long day.' _Yusuke thought while doing his homework which Keiko force on him by the way.

* * *

lol Keiko sure have Yusuke on a tight leash. I'm going to do the date with Kurama and Botan in two more chapters. But first Its going to be Window shopping. And sorry for the long wait I made a new story with SasuSaku pairing from Naruto so that took a while.Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for your reviews bye. 


	7. I know you!

**The Fox and Deity dilemma**

"Kurama quick over here!" Botan shouted happily.

Kurama slowly walk over to the shop Botan was at. He really couldn't understand why women perfer shopping as their past time. At less he was thankful that they didn't go to any of the shops. It would have taken hours just being in one shop.

A question did pop up in his head and decided to ask Botan about it. Once Kurama was standing infront of Botan he decided to ask his question.

"Botan why aren't you going in any of the store we past by?" He ask.

Botan looked at him "Oh silly I live in spirit world and we have no need for money."

Kurama look somewhat embarrass by his question now "Oh right I forgot about that sorry. So what did you want me to look at"  
Kurama quickly changing the subject.

"Look." She said happily looking at a window. Kurama follow her eyes towards the window he saw the thing that Botan was adoring.

In the window was a kitten, it was all white with saphire eyes. Kurama than look back at Botan and saw how much Botan adore the little kitten.

"Do you want it?" He ask.

Botan was surprise at his question "Kurama I can't beside I will not have time for it since I'm always working on taking souls to spirit world."

"I see." He said looking at the pet shop one more time. "We better get going its starting to get late."

Botan nodded and follow Kurama.

"Kagome look at these food." a voice said.

Both Kurama and Botan stop once they heard that voice.

_'That couldn't be who I think it is.'_ Both thought.

Both turn their head towards the voice. What they saw shock them, standing next to a bakery store was a guy wearing all red and a cap he was knelling down looking at all the cakes having both hands on the window like a puppy would. Right behind him was a girl with black hair she seem to be embarrass.

"Inuyasha." Both said in unsion. Still shock.

Inuyasha turn his head when he heard his name being call. Kagome also turn her head. Both was shock at who they saw.

" Hey I remember you, you help us with Naraku." Kagome said happy to see her new friends again.

" So what are you doing here." Inuyasha said more than ask.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Inuyasha necklace glowed and he feel face first on the cement.

"Hey why did you do that for?" Inuyasha ask irratated of being sat.

Botan and Kurama laugh at their antics. After all this time they are still amusing to watch when they are fighting or arguing.

"Don't be rude Inuyasha they don't have to tell you anything." Kagome scolded.

Both Kurama and Botan was laughing softly at Inuyasha amusing situation.

"We was just checking stores." Botan answer.

"You went shopping?" Kagome ask excitely.

"Not exactly... more like window shopping." Botan answer.

"I see." Kagome said, than an idea popped up into her head. "I know why don't we go shopping together tomorrow."

"I can't I have a date with Kurama tomorrow." Botan said while blushing, she looked up at Kurama who was smiling down at her, Botan quickly turn her head while blushing a darker shade of red.

Kagome saw this and smile inwardly_ ' These two seem to have gotten closer.'_

"Um whats 'a date' ?" Inuyasha ask cluelessly.

All three heads turn towards Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't know, I forgot your from feudal Japan and the don't use that word." Kurama with a light chuckle.

" Hey!" Inuyasha yelled trying to hide his embarrassment for not knowing the word 'date'.

" Its like courting." Inuyasha turn his head towards Kagome. "In your time the male court the female, its just like here but instead they call it 'date'." Kagome said trying to explain it as much as possable for Inuyasha to understand.

" That dosen't make sense why would they change the word?" Inuyasha ask.

" We don't know." Kagome said.

Botan look up at the night sky. " Kurama I better go Koenma will kill if I'm late." She said.

"I'll take you there." Kurama said holding Botan's hand which made Botan blush.

"Oh okay I'll see some other time." Kagome said waving at them. After that Botan left with Kurama.

" We better get home, mom's make dinner." Kagome took Inuyasha hand and went to the direction of her home.

* * *

Finish this chapter and I'm so sorry for making them shorts its kinda hard to make long ones since I have school even weekends its hard and I also don't like my readers waiting for so long I know how you get impatient for waiting I do too, so I'm really sorry for updating this chap. late. 


	8. Date pt 1

**The Fox and Deity dilemma**

_'What should I wear?'_ This was the question Botan ask herself all morning. When she woke up and found out that today she was going on a date with Kurama she began to look for something to wear. This was her first time on a date so she really didn't know how to act while on the date or what to wear. _'Oh I know I'll go to Keiko house she'll know what I should wear.'_ Botan thought summoning her oar.

She went on and flew to human world towards Keiko house.

Botan flew in front of Keiko front door, she got off her oar. Botan snapped her fingers and the oar disappear. She than proceeded on knocking on the door. The door slowly open until it reveal Keiko.

"Botan what are you doing here?" Keiko ask in surprise of seeing her best friend standing in the front door.

"Oh hi Keiko I...Umm I need your help with something." Botan said in a whisper but luckily Keiko heard what she said.

"Help? With what?" She ask Botan.

Botan started to blush a little "Umm Kurama ask me out on a date and I have no idea on what to wear."

After Keiko heard that she was overjoy to help "Really, than you will need to look pretty on your first date with Kurama."

She drag Botan in the house and went straight to her room. She let go of Botan and went to her closet.

"Umm Keiko what are you doing?" Botan ask.

"Trying to find something pretty to wear." Keiko answer looking through her cloths. "Ah ha!" Keiko exclaim happily.  
She turn around to face Botan with an outfit in her hand. The outfit was a black short gown with a light blue shawl.

Botan look at it with admiration "It's beautiful." She went and hug her best friend "Thanks a lot Keiko." She said.

"No problem, now put this on and after that we will get started on your make-up and hair." Keiko said leaving her room to give Botan more privacy to change.

* * *

After a couple of hours preparing for her first date, she was anxious. She didn't know how it will turn out but she was hoping it were turn out great. 

"Wow Botan you look great." Said a voice from behind.

She smile "Thanks Yusuke." Yusuke an hour ago complaining on being hungry and that his mother wasn't home so he couldn't find food. After he found out about the he decided to stay longer.He even did the job of calling Kurama saying that Botan whould be in Keiko house and to pick her up there.

Botan was stareing at the clock hanging above the living room. She was getting more anxious when the clock was slowly ticking to the date time.

Keiko notice this "Don't worry Botan everything will turn out all right." She said trying to give her friend some comfort.

"Yeah Kurama will fall heads over heel for once he see you dress. I mean come on who whouldn't you're hot." Yusuke added which earn him a slap on the back of his head for the last part.

"Ouch Keiko what the hell was that for?" Yusuke ask rubbing his now sore head.

"That's for the last part of your sentence you idiot." Keiko answer angerly.

Botan couldn't help but laugh at their behavior when suddenly they heard the door bell. _'omg its him.'_ Botan thought nervously.

"Yusuke answer the door." Keiko said which earn a complaint from Yusuke but was silence by her glare which was saying 'do it all else'.

Yusuke gulp down his fear and nodded. He quickly head for the door.

"How's it going Kurama." Botan heard Yusuke said.

"Fine and yourself." Kuurama replied. Hearing his voice made Botan heart skip a beat.She always wanted to go on a date with Kurama but was nervous when she was actually going on a date with him.

_' It's probably natural.'_ She try to convince herself.

* * *

"Come in." Yusuke said stepping aside for Kurama, he enter. "Where's Botan?" He ask slightly nervous for this was also Kurama first date. 

"She's in the living room with Keiko." Yusuke answer. "Come on she's waiting." Yusuke said leading him to the living room.

Once he reach there his heart skip a beat. He thought Botan was the most beautiful girl he ever saw at the moment.

* * *

When Botan saw Kurama enter the room she couldn't help but stare at him in awe. Kurama had on a long sleeve white shirt that have a black rose embeded in top corner with black pants. 

"Shall we." She heard him say. She couldn't help but smile. She nodded at him. Kurama lift his hand out for Botan to take, she did. He than gently lift her from her sitting position on the couch.

They both said their goodbyes to Yusuke and Keiko and were off on there date. Both hoping to have a great time.

* * *

Hey there I really, really am sorry for delaying the story I didn't know what to write and I know this chapter is crappy. I just thought it goes along with the story and also I was spenting more time on my other stories and why because I had more reviews and I didn't wanted to have them wait to long but I haven't abandoned this story it'll just take a while to update. Oh but I'll try to make my next chapter a little more intresting. Thanks for the reviews and sorry again. 


	9. Date pt 2

**The Fox and Deity dilemma**

Botan was speechless. The restaurant was very nice. _'Did Kurama did all this?'_ She thought.

"Kurama you didn't have to do all this, I wouldn't mind eating in a cheaper place." She said.

Kurama just chuckle. "I wanted this night to be a night you'll never forget."

Botan was slightly pink after that last statement. She always admire Kurama for his kindness.

After they enter the restaurant, the waitress quickly place them to a table.

"What are your orders?" The waitress ask eyeing Kurama in a way that Botan didn't like. She notice that Kurama didn't seem to notice or could it be he didn't care or was being a gentleman about it. Either way she still didn't like this waitress.

"Yeah I would like the special." Kurama said finishing his order. He look towards Botan and notice that she wasn't paying much attention.

"Botan?"

Botan snapped out of her daze. "Huh?" She ask cluelessly.

"What's your order?" The waitress ask.

"I'll have the same thing." She said, not even sure at what Kurama order. Kurama chuckle mentally at Botan innocence and bubbly ways.

Botan look at the waitress retreating form. Kurama couldn't help but laugh at how Botan was glaring at the waitress. Botan turn towards him.

"What's so funny?" She ask.

"Nothing Botan." Kurama then lean towards the table. His moth was next to her ear which made her shutter. "Just to let you know... I'm not intrested in her, I'm all yours." He whisper in her ear.

Kurama lean back into his seat he could see Botan turning bright red from that interaction.

The waitress place their order on the table. There was seafood (think of any seafood). They slowly ate once done they payed than left.

Hours past and it was time for Botan to leave.

"I had a great time." She said.

"I have too." He said, surprising her when he kiss her. Botan wanted it to last forever but know it couldn't, they broke apart.

"See you soon." Kurama said.

Botan nodded still alittle flush at what happen. She summon her oar and swore to the sky once she was out of sight Kurama went home.

* * *

**The next day**

"Botan good news!" Koenma shouted.

Botan stirr than slowly open her eyes. "It's so early in the morning." She stated.

"I know, but you're clear."

Botan gave him a confuse look.

Koenma sigh than explain to her. "What I'm trying to say is that my father allow for you and Kurama to be together."

This fully woke Botan up. "Are you serious?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be." Koenma said.

Botan just smile...her eyes suddently widen. "I have to tell Kurama and the others of the good news."

She quickly got just, summon her oar and flew flew out of spirit world.

_'She decerve this.'_ Kurama thought and left Botan's room.

* * *

Kurama was walking home from school. He decided to walk around just for fresh air. He walk by another school. 

"Kurama!" He heard someone shout.

He turn around and saw Kagome with three other girls he didn't know. Kurama smile and slowly walk over to them.

"Pleasure to see you again Kagome." He politly said.

"The same." Kagome reply.

He look at the girls next to her. All was blushing when he look at them.

_'He's hot.'_ All thought at the same time.

"Oh yeah... Kurama these are my friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri." She said pointing at them while saying their name.

"Pleasure meeting you all." Kurama stated smiling.

"Yeah... Pleasure." Yuka said completely daze out by Kurama.

"Hi." Ayumi shyly said.

Eri was too busy blusing to say anything at all.

Yuka went towards Kagome and whisper to Kagome "Is he your boyfriend?"

Kagome blush "No we are just good friends and beside he already has a girlfriend."

"So you go to this school?" Kurama voice interupte them.

Kagome nodded "Yeah."

Kurama smile "Talk to you later."

"Okay." Kagome said waving at Kurama when he left.

"Wow he was dreamy." Eri finally said.

"Which school do he go to?" Yuka ask.

"Umm... Not sure but I know he's in a high school."

"He's a high school student." He three friends said in shock.

Kagome just nodded. "I'll see you later gotta go." She said waving at them than cross the street.

* * *

Yes I know boring. I should be finish with this story soon. Depends on how often I update. Thank you to anyone who actually stood by me and read no matter how much it suck and more thanks to those that actually reviewed this story . I will try to update as soon as possible just my loyal readers. 


	10. the verdict

**The Fox and the Deity dilemma**

Botan was laying on her bed thinking about the date she had with Kurama. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said.

"Botan, Lord Koenma wants you in his office." A fairy girl said.

"Thank you." She left her room and went to the toddler office.

"You wanted to see me sir." She said.

"Yes." Koenma said in his seat. "I talk to my father about your relationship with Kurama."

"And?" Botan ask anxiously.

"He was relunctant, but he agree."

Botan was smiling "What made him change his mind?" She ask curiously.

"Well he look into Kurama record and saw all of the good deeds he did." He pause.

"So..." She said anxiously.

"So, he said he will allow your relationship with Kurama." He finish.

Botan couldn't help but smile finally after all their time at seeing each other secretly, they can finally let anyone know they're dating.

She ran towards Koenma and gavehime a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much Koenma." She said before letting go of him and running out of his office.

Koenma couldn't help but smile. He saw her figure disappear through the halls. _'Probably going to tell Kurama the good news.'_ He thought.

* * *

Botan was very excited to see Kurama again._ 'I wonder how everybody is doing?'_ She thought while soaring in the air on her oar. She haven't seen them in awhile due to work and transporting souls wasn't easy. 

She soared lower till she saw Kurama's house, she went to Kurama bedroom window. When she look through she saw Kurama laying on his bed. She went in trying not to make any noise, she wanted to surprise him.

"Hello Botan." Kurama said once Botan foot touch the floor. He wasn't looking at her yet.

"Oh why can't you act surprise for once." She said with a somewhat pout. _'Damn him and his fox senses.'_ Kurama smile and slowly turn his head to face Kurama his intense stare made her blush.

"Sorry force of habit." He said still smiling.

Botan suddently remember why she came. "Kurama I have good news, actually great news."

Kurama slowly got out of bed and walk to Botan. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She layed her hands on his chest.

"And what is this great news?" He ask. Lowering his heads towards her neck. She could feel his lips on her neck which made her shutter. She could have swore she heard a growl of satisfaction from Kurama.

"W-Well...ummm...Koenma said that...his father approve of our relationship now." Botan stutter, it was hard to think or talk when Kurama is nuzzling her.

Kurama stop and look at her with a shock expression. "He said that?"

Botan nodded, she leaned in and kiss him. Kurama fell on his bed with Botan on top.

That night was feel with passion and love.

* * *

Kagome was up and looking at Inuyasha sleeping face. She decided to let him sleep over that night, Inuyasha was leaning on the wall opposite her bed. His sword was prob up against him. 

She met Yusuke that day and they decided to meet again tomorrow, from what he told her everybody was going to be there and she was excited to see everyone again. Inuyasha decided to join and see what was going on with everyone.

Kagome smile while drifting to sleep tomorrow will be exciting.

* * *

Phew finally finish, sorry I took so long and it will be awhile before updating again because my computer is having problems and I'm going to get it fix. Next chapter will probably be my last. BYE :) 


	11. Reunion

**The Fox and Deity dilamma**

The sun was bright the next morning and Kagome felt it. She slowly open her eyes. She used one of her arms to block the sun rays.

"You're up." She heard the voice said.

She slowly remove her arm from her eyes and saw Inuyasha standing there in front of her blocking the sun rays.

Kagome slowly got up from bed.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She said with a small smile.

"You better get dress, Yusuke and his friends should be waiting for us." He said.

Kagome eyes widen _'I almost forgot.'_ Her mind shouted.

She sprang out of bed to get ready.

* * *

"Whats taking them so long?" Yusuke said irritated. 

"Calm down Yusuke, we haven't seen them in a long time so be patient." Keiko said.

"Hey everyone." A cheerful voice said.

Everyone look towards the voice and saw Botan with Kurama.

"Hey guys." Kuwabara said.

Everybody greeted each other. They all decided to meet at Genkai place, Keiko gave Kagome the direction to get here so they don't get lost.

"Hey I think I see them." Yukina said in a quiet voice.

"Really?! Where?" Yusuke ask excitely.

He look around until he saw two figures.

"Oh I see them." He finally said after searching.

"Oh nice hat Inuyasha." Yusuke snicker.

This earn him a growl from Inuyasha.

"Hi everybody." Kagome said waving. -  
The reunion was great, everyone was talking about what has been going on in their life. Everyone was happy that Kurama and Botan was together. They told everyone that they were getting married and they all was invited.

Everyone quickly agreed.

"It's getting late we better go." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Okay." Inuyasha said.

"Bye everyone." Kagome said waving her hand to them. The ex-spirit detectives did the same. They all agree that they will se each other soon.

* * *

Hi everyone, finally this is my last chapter. I know it suck...but to be honest nothing inspire me anymore with this story BUT I didn't want to discontinue it (because I know how many people will hate that) so I decided to finish. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
